Mandi
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Tsuna lagi mandi. Tiba-tiba? Terinspirasi dri lagu Jamrud-Waktuku Mandi! Hati2 bahasa gajelas!
1. Nyanyi

**MANDI**

**FanFiction © Amano Akira**

Hari yang indah bagi Tsuna. Pagi ini, semua anggota keluarganya pergi tamasya. Ya, SEMUA. Ibunya, I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta, Bianchi, dan….

Reborn. Ya, Reborn juga pergi. Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Dame Tsuna a.k.a Sawada Tsunayoshi (#Woi, panjang amat nama! Ameru : Masbuloh?!) Reborn meninggalkan hari sunyi, tenang nan damai padanya. Dengan begini, Tsuna bisa bersantai dan menunggu kepulangan mereka.

"Hanya satu hal yang kurang dariku…" Tsuna berbicara.

"Aku….belum mandi." .

Setelah mengambil baju akhirnya Tsuna berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah menanggalkan pakaiannya (Jangan bertanya seperti apa tubuh Tsuna, nanti author banjir darah #Gakpeduli) , Tsuna segera menyalakan (atau memutar, atau memencet? Tau ah!) shower. Tsuna merasa damai merasakan titik-titik air mulai membasahi rambut dan tubuhnya. Tsuna kemudian mulai bersenandung.

"Retetetetete~~ djeng djeng djeng djeng, BUKA DIKIT JOS!" Begitulah bunyi senandungnya. Tsuna bersenandung sambil sesekali meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya a.k.a belut kena lempar garam. Sangat nista. Anda author bawa handycam, sudah author rekam dan menguploadnya ke facebook #digiles .

Oke lanjut.

Setelah bersenandung lagu goyang si Nyasar, sekarang Tsuna mulai bernyanyi lagi.

"I WANT YOU! I NEED YOU!" Dengan suara yang moe a.k.a rada fales, Tsuna menyanyikan lagu idol band yang paling terkenal di Negara author, Jey Kat The Porty Eit. Sambil memainkan kepala shower layaknya memegang mic, lalu sambil bergoyang ngebor ala In*l Darahmuda.

Tak lama, terdengar bunyi gedoran yang cukup keras dari pintu. Tsuna berhenti melakukan kegiatan yang bagi author—nista—itu dan terdiam sebentar.

"Hmph, paling hanya tukang koran.." Desahnya. Kini ia mulai bernyanyi lagi.

"SIK ASIK! SIK ASIK! KENAL DIRIMU! SIK ASIK! SIK ASIK!" Tsuna bernyanyi makin keras dan goyangan pinggulnya makin nista, sodara! (Ameru : Jangan-jangan Tsuna udah ketularan virus salah gahol dari si Nanas-mesum-pedophil-kufufufu-a.k.a Mukuro lagi? #Woi namanya panjang bet! Ameru : diem lo, readers! Masbuloh, hah?! #Dibakar) .

Makin lama nyanyian Tsuna makin keras, makin gaje, makin nista, dan makin-makin lainnya. Tiba-tiba..

**BRAAAKK!**

OH-MY-GOSH #Lebay deh

Pintu kamar mandi Tsuna mendadak digedor. Karena panik, Tsuna memberanikan diri untuk melongok keluar. Dan saat ia menlongokkan kepalanya keluar…

OMG-OH-MY-GOD-WE-TE-EF-WE-TE-HA (#Bego panjang amat, lanjutin nulisnya! Ameru : kamvretlu diem aja napa!? #Ditusuk readers)

Didepan Tsuna kini ada si Pak RW, Giotto, dan beberapa polisi kedisiplinan Namimori. Dan disamping Giotto, sudah ada si carnivore ga kenal ampun a.k.a Hibari Kyouya, sedang tersenyum mesum. Mesum? Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena Tsuna keluar tidak memakai apapun (handuk pun tidak, sodara! *jeritan fangirl*).

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, kami akan membawamu ke kantor polisi kedisiplinan Namimori!" Giotto berteriak pada Tsuna.

Tsuna yang mendengar itu, lantas takut dan langsung memasang tampang horror nan lebay bin najong.

"HIIEEE! TUNGGU, SALAH APA DAKUH?!" Tanyanya dengan panik _plus_ alay.

"Hn, karena kau sudah membuat nenek Fon yang tinggal disebelah mati, herbivore.." Jelas Kyouya masih dengan senyuman mesumnya.

* * *

(_flashback_)

_*TRING~TRING~TRING~KRINTING KRINTING~KRIING~MAK TELEPONNYA ANGKAT~MEOW (?)*_

Tepat saat Tsuna sedang mandi sembari melakukan perbuatan nistanya, dirumah sebelah, lebih tepatnya kediaman nenek Fon, sang veteran pendekar a.k.a China, sedang duduk manis diteras rumahnya sambil menyesap teh hangatnya, memandang langit pagi yang indah.

Tiba-tiba…

"I WANT YOU! I NEED YOU!" Terdengar teriakan nista dari arah rumah sebelah.

Mendengar itu, nenek Fon kaget, jantungnya langsung berhenti berdetak.

Lebih tepatnya, gara-gara nyanyian Tsuna, nenek Fon langsung tewas seketika (Ameru : Gara-gara elu sih, Tsuna! *Di X-Burner Tsuna*)

(_flashback end_)

_*TRING~TRING~TRING~KRITING KRITING~TERING TERING IKAN TERI ENAK BANGET (?)*_

* * *

Mendengar cerita itu, Tsuna langsung jawsdrop dan langsung diborgol oleh kakak Hibari Kyouya, Hibari Alaude.

"Sekarang ikut kami." Katanya dingin.

"HIIEE! TUNGGU! AKU BELUM PAKAI BAJU~!" Tsuna berteriak seraya diseret Kyouya keluar rumah.

"Tenang saja, begitu saja sudah bagus.." Kata si Fuuki Inchou sambil tersenyum nista (Ameru : Dasar burung mesum! *dikamikorosu*) .

Yah begitulah, sang Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, yang sangat moe itu, harus menjalani serangkaian pertanyaan dari pihak kepolisian atas insiden 'Terbunuhnya Nenek Fon' .

Malangnya kau Tsuna.

* * *

Ini FF yg terinspirasi dari salah lagu dari band dari negara author. Moga2 enyak babeh smuanya suka, yaa \ ( ^w^) /

Dont porget to RnR!


	2. Siul

Ameru : AARRGHH! AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 002 UPDATED! \(OwO\)

Tsuna : Tapi, Ameru-san, kau masih banyak hutang FF yg belum diupdate... *ngeliat daftar update*

Ameru : (SFX : JDEER!) *mojok* iyaa, Tsu-kun..., habisnya ga ada ide, sih... (QwQ"" )

Hibari : Hn. Hebivore payah.

Ameru : ( ==) Ya udah, lanjut aja baca FF-nya ( OwO)/ !

* * *

**MANDI**

**FanFiction © Amano Akira**

Kemarin kita melihat Tsuna berhasil dibawa oleh sang Fuuki Inchou karena masalah kematian nenek Fon yang terkena serangan jantung akibat nanyian 'merdu' Tsuna (Saking suksesnya sampe bikin nyawa si nenek melayang pulang ke alamnya lagi) , lalu bagaimana keadaan Tsuna? Cekidot!

"Menyebalkan, cuma buat tuh nenek pendekar mati serangan jantung aja sampe pulang malem-malem…" Tsuna mengeluh kesal.

Untung saja hari ini ia bisa santai dirumah. Semua anggota keluarganya (lagi) pergi keluar. Mereka kali ini mengunjungi kakek di kota (karena kakek di desa sudah terlalu biasa…) dan Tsuna disuruh menjaga rumah. Di rumah, lagi ngapain sih si uke moe nih? Liat, ah~~ *masang handycam* (#Woi penguntit! Ameru : Heh, dasar nista lo! Gue bukan penguntit *gorok readers*) .

Oho, rupanya Tsuna sedang—

Tunggu.

Oh, tidak ada yang istimewa.

Tsuna hanya sedang tidur di sofa. Tidur dengan posisi tertelungkup. Rupanya samudra telah terbentang (?) di bantal kecil Tsuna. Saking besarnya, samudra itu menjadi air terjun Niagaragara (jijay!) .

Yang membuat saya tertarik adalah…

Muka MOE OVERLOAD-nya saat itu yang nyaris saja membuat author anemia. Daawww…, daaawww…, kamera! Mana kamera! (#Cepet lanjutin FF-nya, tolek! *lempar bata* Ameru : hiks…, ya sud….) .

Oke, balik ke layar.

Rupanya tidurnya Tsuna ga imut juga. Selain membuat samudra dan air terjun _plus plus_, ada acara mendengkur juga lagi. Malah, dengkuran 'merdu'-nya itu sukses membuat telinga-telinga tetangga menjadi rusak. Terpaksa mereka pergi ke tempat THT terjauh #lhah.

**DING!**

**DONG!**

**DING!**

**DONG!**

Tsuna terlonjak. Rupanya itu bunyi dentang jam tua dirumahnya (baru tahu ada jam kayak gitu dirumah Tsuna?) . Saat Tsuna melihatnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4. Lebih tepatnya, pukul 4 sore.

"Duh, aku belum mandi…" Tsuna mengeluh sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia lalu bangkit untuk mengambil bajunya.

Begitu ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, Tsuna baru teringat sesuatu.

'_Kemarin aku diseret ke kepolisian Namimori karena nyanyi…._' Batin Tsuna.

'_Berarti nggak usah nyanyi, deh…, daripada kena masalah lagi…_' Tsuna menghela napas pendek. Lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah menanggalkan pakaiannya, Tsuna menyalakan shower. Setelah berpikir untuk tidak bernyanyi, Tsuna memutuskan untuk bersiul saja. Eh, Tsuna baru sadar kalau sabun batangannya habis. Ia pun mengambil sabun batangan baru di lemari diatas wastafel. Ia memandangi bungkus sabun itu sejenak.

"Sabun LifeVRROI?! Merk apaan, nih?!" Tsuna mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda kebingungan. Yang lebih aneh, sabun itu bergambar hiu yang lagi menganga gede, siap-siap mau makan Tsuna. Hiu itu juga nampak aneh. Terlihat surai rambut perak (?) menghiasi kepala hiu itu. Jadi intinya—hiu di gambar bungkus sabun itu berambut (Squalo : VRROIII! IKLAN APAAN, NEH?! Ameru : *sumpelin mulut Squalo pke poison cooking Bianchi* Diem, lo, hiu gadungan, numpang iklan bentar!) .

Yak, hentikan acara iklan ini sejenak. Kembali ke scenario.

Lalu Tsuna mulai bersiul.

Siul sana.

Siul sini.

Siul sana.

Siul sini.

Indahnya berjalan-jalan di kebun bunga! (ga ada hubungannya!) .

Selang beberapa lama bersiul, Tsuna berhenti bersiul. Capek. Setelah keramas, Tsuna berendam sambil bersiul lagi. Berendam air hangat di sore yang indah, sungguh kedamaian yang tak mungkin bisa dinikmati sang Vongola Decimo ini. Mungkin hanya 1 kali dalam 1 dasawarsa. Dasawarsa pun tidak mungkin.

Kembali pada jurnal damai Tsuna. Ia bersiul dengan keras. Saking kerasnya volume siulannya, kaca-kaca disekitar menjadi retak, syukur tidak pecah. Ketika asyik bersiul ria, terdengar gedoran pintu dari arah pintu depan. Tsuna lalu berhenti bersiul.

"Ceh, siapa lagi itu?!" Tsuna mendelik kesal.

Setelah beberapa detik tidak ada reaksi dari arah depan, Tsuna menyimpulkan bahwa itu hanyalah suara orang iseng sok gedor-gedor pintu rumah orang. Tsuna melanjutkan acara berendamnya sambil bersiul ria dengan keras.

Tiba-tiba…

**BRAAAAKKK!**

Pintu kamar mandi Tsuna seketika roboh dan jatuh mencium lantai kamar mandi dengan mesra-aduhai (Ameru : poor pintu-dono, smoga ia tenang di alam baka *ngaben pintu* ) . Refleks Tsuna terlonjak dari bak mandinya.

"HIEEEEE!" Tsuna berteriak OOC. Seseorang yang mendobrak pintu kamar mandi Tsuna…

Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

Kalau bukan…..

Siapa lagi….

Sudah pasti….

Dia adalah….

(#Kepanjangan! Lanjutin! *lempar Roll (?) * Ameru : Duh, iya iya!)

Sang Fuuki Inchou, Hibari a.k.a Kyouya. Dengan tampang _deathglare_ nan yandere _plus_ dengan sorotan mata yang seolah mengucapkan 'awas-kau-kamikorosu' , ia menatap Tsuna yang tengah menjerit OOC karena diintip sang prefek. Karena merasa terganggu, Kyouya menyadarkan Tsuna dengan melempar tonfa tercintahnya kearah wajah Tsuna. STRIKE! *dibakar* .

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, KAMIKOROSU!" Ujar [teriak] Kyouya pada sang Vongola Decimo itu.

"Hieee! Me—memangnya salahku apa, Hibari-san?!" Tsuna makin panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya bak penari perut di India sambil ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.

"Hn. Biar kujelaskan kesalahanmu, _herbivore_…."

* * *

_JENG JENG JENG JENG~~~DUNG DUNG~~JESS!~~TARARA~~DURARARAAAAAAAAAAA (?)_

Dirumah sebelah Tsuna, bukan rumah nenek Fon—tapi rumah Hibari Kyouya, Kyouya sedang asyik memandikan hewan-hewan tercintahnya. Setelah memandikan Roll, sampai duri-durinya berkilauan dengan terangnya (?) , kini waktunya ia memandikan Hibird. Saat Kyouya membuka sangkarnya…

"FIUT! FIUT! FIUT!" Terdengar suara siul yang datangnya dari rumah sang _omnivore_, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Mendengar itu, Hibird refleks jawsdrop (emang burung bisa jawsdrop ._.?) , lalu terbang kocar-kacir karena ketakutan. Kyouya yang melihat itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAMIKOROSU!" Ia pun pergi menuju rumah Tsuna dengan tampang yandere tingkat hiu (?) .

_DRUNG DRUNG DRUNG DRUNG~~JESS! JESS!~UWWOOO!~~VRROOOOIII (?)~USHISHISHISHI (?)_

* * *

'_Mamfoes….._' Batin Tsuna sambil _sweatdrop_.

" . . .SEKARANG!" Ujar [perintah] Kyouya dengan penekanan disetiap kata. Tak lupa tampang yanderenya dan juga aura hitam + ungu + ijo (?) + pink (?) yang menyelebunginya.

"Hii-hiieee! Tunggu, Hibari-san!" Tsuna kembali panik saat diseret sang prefek (lagi) , tanpa handuk, apalagi baju (lagi) . Sementara orang yang menyeretnya, hanya diam dengan aura campur-campur tetap menyelubunginya.

Bumi goncang-gancing, langit kerlap-kerlip *pake gaya dalang gadungan* , pada akhirnya, Tsuna harus berurusan dengan kepolisan kedisiplinan Namimori dengan kasus 'Penculikan (boong) serta membuat peliharaan sang prefek kabur dari rumah' .

Disana gunung, disini gunung

Ditengah-tengah ada Ebi (?)

Charanya bingung, lhah authornya lebih bingung

Yang penting nih Fanfic selesai \ XD / *diamuk masa*

* * *

Ameru : *tableflip* AARRGHHH! AKHIRNYA SELESE JUGA! \(TTATT\)

Yamamoto : Maa~maa~ , kau sudah berjuang, Ameru-san, istirahatlah sebentar...

Ameru : trims, Yama-chan... *puppy eyes* ( QwQ)

Hibari : jadi kapan kau akan melanjutkan ini dan FF mu yang masih belum selese, herbivore?

Ameru : hem..., nanti saja kupikirkan ==)a

Oh yeay, for readers, jng lupa RnR-nya (\ OwO /)


End file.
